I want her back
by hardyyun
Summary: This sorta follows the story line of when Klaus needs Elena for the curse. Elijah of course gets involved, but once he gets to know Elena more he falls for her. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

This is set when Elena is kidnapped by Rose and Trevor

Elena woke up in some guy's arms carrying her. She was tied up and he placed her on the couch. A lady vampire walked in. Elena stood and began to beg "please… don't do this" the lady vampire smacked her face knocking her out. When she came around _again_ she heard the voices of her kidnappers. She crept closer to them to hear what they were going to do to her. They were arguing about some guy named Elijah.

She walked closer and cringed when the floorboards creaked. In a flash the vampire lady was in front of her. "There is nothing around for miles, there is nowhere for you to go". She paused knowing that she was probably right. Against her better judgment she asked "who is Elijah?" "Your worst nightmare" said the lady vampire. She continued to question her.

Finally Elena found out what she was needed for. She was needed for the sun and moon curse. The moonstone was the thing holding the curse, binding it and with her blood it could be broken. She guessed that Elijah who was one of the Originals… whoever they were, was the one wanting to break the curse.

Trevor the other vampire came in and pointed out how nosey she was being, but then asked what she wanted to know. She figured out who the Originals were, they were the First Family of vampires. Elena began to wonder how many of them there were. They then explained why they were negotiating her to the Originals.

Elena wasn't stupid; Elijah probably would not pardon either of them… at least not Trevor. He was the one who had betrayed them Rose [the vampire lady] was just helping out a friend. Now that all of her questions were answered she went to the couch and started to wait for Elijah. That's where she found the note from Bonnie. Stefan and Damon were coming for her. A wave of relief washed over her… she just hoped they would get here in time.

As Elena sat waiting to see who would get to her first Trevor came flying down the steps. "He's here!" he didn't sound excited he sounded terrified. Rose tried to calm him down before Elijah came. Elena zoned out. Her fear had over taken. She was going to be taken and would probably never live to see anyone she loved.

It didn't hit here how scary the Originals were until she had saw Trevor scared. He was a vampire after all… She sat up and swallowed. She was now more scared then she had ever been before. Rose left to go lead Elijah in. She waited for what seemed like forever. It seemed that Trevor was just as scared as she was.

She froze when she heard the footsteps coming. She turned and got her first look at one of the Originals. He was handsome, not at all what she was expecting. He was wearing a suit which was completely shocking. He looked so… harmless, but at the same time… dangerous.

Elijah followed Rose-Marie expecting to be disappointed and have to kill both her and Trevor. Instead his eyes met the Patrova Doppelganger. It took him a moment to organize his thoughts. She was so beautiful… so innocent. He took an extra moment to swallow his emotions. In a second he was standing inches away from her. He could smell the sweet scent of blood. He looked at her and moved closer to see if his senses were right, that she was human. He moved slowly and his cheek just barely touched hers. It was enough for her to start to shake in terror. His face was inches away from her neck. He inhaled and smiled. He finally confronted the shaken teen. "Hello there" he said. He sounded intrigued.

As if Elena had just woken from a fog she gasped out to Rose "please don't let him take me". All the lady vampire could do was look down. Elijah completely ignored her begging and turned. Elena watched as Elijah walked over to Trevor. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, maybe he was going to forgive them. She watched Trevor beg for forgiveness. Just as she started to hope Elijah had a soft spot he took one long sweep of his hand and Trevor's hand went flying off.

Elena's stomach twitched, but she had grown used to bloody scenes. The only thing that bothered her was that she thought he might actually be a good guy. The Originals must certainly be evil people. She looked at Rose and felt so sad for her. Rose was almost in tears, but knew better then to actually fight the Original. Elijah turned to collect his new prize. Elena backed away from him and thinking quickly blurted out "moonstone". Crap she thought, but went with it.

Elijah stopped; he knew that she was trying to bargain. "Yes" he said slowly. "I know where it is" Elena said, slowly regaining her confidence. "Tell me where it is" he commanded in a level tone "that's not how this works" she said in the same tone as his. He took a step back frustrated, but it reminded him of Katherine. He was astounded he turned to Rose who quickly protected herself. He turned back trying his hardest not to smile at her bravery. Did she even know who he was? He tried to compel her and when that didn't work he realized she did know something.

The moonstone turned out to be with Katherine, but before he could continue someone else entered the house. "Who else is here he bellowed" he just got Elena and wanted to know more about her, he didn't want her to be taken from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the main entrance. He tried to be gentle, but could tell he was hurting her so he pushed her towards Rose. He was ready to fight of whatever vampires were trying to take her from him.

Elijah did not like being caught off guard, but he took it well. He tried to chase the blurs, but a small stake was shot into his hand. He was pissed. He pulled it out unaffected by the wood. He turned back to where Elena was, but she was gone. He wanted her back, and soon. He didn't care if anyone had to die to do it. Elijah walked down the stairs and became very cocky. "You can't beat me." Elena who was pressed against a wall by Stefan mentally rolled her eyes at his comment. Damon must have Rose she thought.

She heard a loud crunch and then Elijah's voice. "I want the girl back now" she heard another crunch. Stefan pressed a bomb into her hand and she knew how to trick him. She walked out and acted all innocent. He ran up in vampire speed to her. He knew she was a brave one and was worried what she had planned. He was right to question because before he could take another step she threw something in his face.

It burned and enraged him. It was vervain. More than anything he felt sad she had betrayed him in such a big way. He looked up at her looking for signs of guilt. Before he could move towards her a vampire shot stakes at him. Before he knew it he was attacked by another vampire with what was his weapon. He felt every inch of the make shift stake go into his heart. He faded but not before he saw the horror on Elena's face. Maybe she did feel some kind of guilt after all.

Elena went home with her brother. He was happy she was alive and so was she. BUT honestly she could not get the thought of the tall, sexy vampire Elijah out of her head. He was intriguing. She knew he was dead, but she needed to know more about these Originals. She promised herself she would when she got the chance. When night rolled around she got ready for bed and was not surprised when Damon was in there. He had her necklace. He gave it back to her and he was gone. Surprised that was it she went to sleep and dreamt of Elijah pulling out the stake and slowly returning to find her.

Back at the house Elena's dream came true, no one knew this though. He threw the stake down and started to plot a way to get his lovely Elena back. First he wanted to figure out how it was possible she was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena spent all morning thinking of the Originals… mostly Elijah. Stefan called and asked her over and he was good at telling what she was thinking so she tried to put him out of her mind. She drove over and Damon let her in. She realized it might be harder than she thought to get him out of her mind because Rose the vampire lady was there. Maybe this was a good thing… she might have important info about the Originals.

Turns out Rose knew a few things. Someone named Klaus."Okay… so who is he?" she asked. "One of the originals" Damon said. "So he is Elijah's brother" she said trying not to sound so sad saying his name. She didn't know why, but she was actually sad he was dead. "Compared to Klaus… Elijah is a baby kitten" this comment came from Rose. Her eyes widened, she had seen just what Elijah was capable of, but he did find it in his heart to forgive Rose so she could see how he could be viewed as soft.

Elena continued to ask questions the most important "is he after me." Between the three it was hard to tell which answer she should believe. She finally gave herself an answer… maybe. As they all continued to try to explain to something Stefan said made her clench. He mentioned Elijah's death. She needed to find a way to get out, but not have Stefan go with her. "I'm going to go to school" she said. Stefan of course started to tag along. She turned him done in a nice way that seemed innocent.

She wasn't going to school though. Instead she needed answers and she knew where to get them. Katherine. She called up Caroline once she was out of sight of the Salvatore house. "I need your help she said" Caroline being the awesome friend she is agreed to help her sneak to help Katherine. Caroline moved the rock and left. Elena knew better then to think that Stefan would not come to check on her so Caroline was going to stall for her.

Elena waited at the entrance for Katherine to shuffle her to the entrance. Once she was there Caroline left. Elena was smart so she had brought bribes. Clothes, a family history book, and most importantly blood. Katherine opened up easily after. She had been disowned because she had a baby out of wedlock. She turned English and had captured Klaus's eye. She claimed to love him until she found out he was a vampire that wanted to kill here to break a curse.

She went on the run and Trevor helped hide her. Apparently he was in love with her. Elena mentally rolled her eyes… wasn't everyone? Before Elena let her continue she had to know why a Patrova doppelganger was needed to break this curse. It was because it was bound by it. Katherine continued, Rose was the one who he sent her too. Katherine admitted to Elena that she had also stolen the moonstone from Klaus.

Elena realized that Rose should have taken her to Klaus herself, but wondered if she did. "Rose didn't take you to Klaus did she?" Katherine half smiled and shook her head, "I tried to kill myself, but Rose fed me her blood, I knew what the blood could do so I hung myself" Elena looked shocked "You turned yourself into a vampire." Katherine nodded… "Then I drank the blood of the old lady who was keeping the vampires out."

Elena finally asked how the moonstone curse could be broken. Turns out Katherine had a plan. Caroline=Vampire Bonnie=Witch Tyler=Wolf and of course herself. She shook her head in disgust. This was when Stefan swooped in and began to scold her about her visit. When Katherine heard Stefan's voice she decided to add about how Klaus killed her entire family. Elena panicked as Katherine continued to tell them how safe she will be while Elena would not. They both knew that Katherine might be right.

Stefan walked her home and Elena snapped. She was so afraid to lose her friends, all the people she loved. She knew it was all her fault. Stefan held her trying to help. Stefan kissed Elena goodnight and watched her go into her house then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah who was alive went to go visit Slater. He had just ruined the vampires little hide out and had followed him home. He needed them to think that the sun and moon could really be stopped. He even had a friend who he could rely on. Next he decided to go visit his innocent Elena. He had done a lot of watching while everyone thought he was dead and knew where she lived. She was in her room with her window open. By know she should know better, but it was a bad habit of hers.

He used his vampire 'powers' to pop up in her room. She jumped a little when he entered. He was in front of her covering her mouth just in case she would scream. He took her necklace off and compelled her to make sure. She looked at him in wonder. "How…" he smiled and said "I'm a special vampire" she smiled a little at his answer then asked "how many Originals are there?" "Including me 9" her eyes widened at the number, it was higher than she expected. He was still kneeling in front of her, but she moved so he could sit on the bed.

Elena – "I know about you and Klaus, who are the others?"

Elijah – "Well… there is my three brothers Kol, Finn, and Henrik, my two sisters Freya and Rebekah, my mother Esther, and my father Mikael"

Elena – "You have quite a big family"

Elijah – "Yeah I know"

Elena – "What about the … the sun and moon curse?"

Elijah – "That… is a curse on all of the vampires and wolfs… it ties the wolf to the moon and vampires to the sun"

Elena – "I guess that is why they call it the sun and moon curse"

Elijah laughed and nodded

Elijah – "The reason that Klaus wants to break it is because he is a hybrid"

Elena – "Wait… a hybrid… as in both a vampire and a wolf…?"

Elijah – "Yes… that is why he is feared"

Elena just sat there for a moment before asking "What does he need for the curse" she knew the answer, but Katherine wasn't exactly the most honest person

Elijah – "a vampire, a werewolf, A witch and" he paused before adding "you" he said it softly, but he knew it wouldn't help any.

Elena looked down and tried to hold back her tears, she hated the thought that her friends would have to die just for a stupid hybrid. A tear slipped down her cheek anyway. Elijah saw this and moved so he was under the blankets with her. He then pulled her to him. He wasn't sure if he should actually be doing this, but he loved he was there to comfort her. Elena sat up and looked at Elijah. He sat there looking at her. Elena finally said something "Are you going to make me forget all of this?" "Yes" he said. Elena nodded then went back to being in his arms. He pulled the blankets up a little bit and held her for a little bit longer. He hated it, but he knew it was time to go. He quietly said "I have to go" and Elena sat up. She moved around to face him so he could compel her. Before he did he stood and walked over to where her necklace was. He picked it up and turned to Elena. He looked into her eyes and said "You won't remember anything that happened after I arrived, you will think you were alone in your room all night" after placing the necklace back around her neck and left before she came out of her daze.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena convinced Rose to help her. Elena knew if she worded everything just right she could get a way to contact Klaus. After they discovered Slater was dead Elena convinced Alice… the girlfriend to break into the files. Elena found a way to let Klaus know she was alive. She went to stand and look out the window to wait for Cody's arrival when she saw Elijah's reflection in the window. She gasped and turned. He wasn't there so she put it off as her just thinking about him again.

Elijah who had just gotten his witch to help him find Elena knew where she was. It was time to get her back.

Damon came to retrieve Elena after Rose called. First he took care of Alice, but the guys who were coming after Elena arrived. Damon figured he could take the three of them with Rose's help. That was until one of the dropped dead reveling Elijah behind him holding the dead guys heart.

Elena gasped when she saw him. A wave of terror and a little bit of relief washed over her. Rose disappeared again. Damon being his usual self said "I killed you, you were dead" in response Elijah said "yes, for centuries now" Elena tried not to laugh and instead focused on how he had just killed a guy.

Elijah stepped forward and confronted one of the guys.

Elijah - "Who are you?"

Guy – "Who are you?"

Elijah – "I'm Elijah"

Guy – "She is the doppelganger, we were going to bring her to you, to Klaus… he would want to see her"

Elijah – "Does anyone know you're here?"

Guy – "No"

Elijah smiled and said "Then you have been incredibly useful" he then reached into the two guys chests and ripped out their hearts. He hated how Elena gasped in disgust, but it needed to be done. Damon stepped forward to fight for Elena's life, but Elijah disappeared. This time Damon walked her home, but she didn't get to go to her bed instead she had to see Stefan… he was stuck in the Tomb with Katherine. Damon yelled at her to leave, so she did just as long as Damon didn't follow.

Once home she brushed her teeth and changed into her PJ's. She climbed into bed and started to pull out her journal when Elijah showed up in her room again. He had his hand on her mouth while he removed her necklace with his other hand. He compelled her to remember everything about the night before and he could feel her start to calm. He placed the necklace on the nightstand and walked over to her door and closed it. He did the same to the bathroom door since it was shared with Jeremy's bedroom. He then crossed over to Elena's bed and sat next to her. This time she leaned into his arms.

Elena – "Why did you just let me and Damon go?

Elijah – "Because I want you safe, the Salvatore brothers love you so they will keep you that way"

Elena sat and turned to face Elijah "You only want me safe until Klaus can come and break the curse" Elijah looked at her and shook his head "I want you safe because I've grown fond of you." Elena looked at him shocked at first, but she moved 'till she was next to him, he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Elena, I think it's time for me to go" Elena sat up and she looked a little disappointed, but she nodded. Elena turned and grabbed her necklace and handed it to Elijah. He looked at her and again compelled her to forget everything once again, he placed the necklace around her and kissed her cheek and left just like he did the last time.

He hated that he had to leave, but he knew he couldn't spend a lot of time there or they might get caught. He also hated that he had to erase her memory of them being together. Once he was back at his little cabin he was staying in he sat and thought about how much he wanted to kiss her. He was too much of a gentleman to do that when she was with another guy. He knew that holding her like he had wasn't exactly innocent, but she hadn't stopped him.

He began to think about how the sun and moon curse and how it required every last drop of Elena's blood. He didn't want her to die, but he couldn't betray his brother over a woman, no matter how he felt. He wondered how she felt for him. Maybe she felt the same. He would have to ask on his next visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena got tired of being in her room so she came down stairs. She ran into her Aunt Jenna who handed her a box. She took and when Jenna moved Elijah was behind her. He came up to her and looked smug. "Hi, I'm Elijah" he had gotten close to Jenna and knew that tonight he couldn't see Elena because of it. He took the box from Elena and followed Jenna out to her car. He could here Elena race upstairs. He moved fast and met her at the top of the stairs.

"I would keep quiet if I were you" he said. Elena gasped and agreed. "Now let's go help Jenna." After they were done loading up the boxes he looked at Elena.

Elijah – "We should talk"

Elena "Yes, about why you are here"

Elijah – "I'm here to see how you are"

Elena – "Why did you kill those vampires… the ones who were going to take me?"

Elijah – "I didn't want them to take you"

Elena – "Don't tell me you actually want me safe"

Elijah – "If word gets out that you exist… well there would be a long list of people trying to take you"

Elena – "And that would be bad news for you because you want to be the one to take me… to deliver me to Klaus. Am I right?"

Elijah – "Why would it be so hard to believe that I would want you safe?"

Elena – "Because…"

Elijah cut her off and said "And don't say it's because I'm an Original"

Elena – "Okay, fine how about because if you did try to keep me safe you would be betraying family"

Elijah paused a moment before answering. He wondered why it was so much harder for her to connect with him now then when he visited her in her room.

Elijah – "I do want you safe. I don't want Klaus or anyone to break this curse"

Elena – "So how am I supposed to trust you?"

Elijah – "Well… tell me what sort of things you have heard about me"

Elena – "I've heard you are careful, and that you can be violent when you want and I have seen that first hand."

Elijah took a few steps closer to her. "Go on"

Elena continued "I've heard you only trust those in your 'circle'"

Elijah took another step and he was directly in front of her "Not anymore" Elena's eyes brightened when she realized what he was saying "You trust me?"

Elijah – "Well not yet, but beginning to. That is if you follow my deal."

Elena – "What deal?"

Elijah – "Stop trying to get yourself killed"

Elena – "You're asking me to stop fighting."

Elijah – "No, I'm asking you to stay alive" He was to tempted to kiss her so after he said that he moved away from her.

When Elena didn't reply he said "I'll keep everyone you know safe, you have my word." Elena got this look in her eye and he knew she was going to ask for more. "You have to free Stefan" once she explained to him he agreed. He went to the tomb and let Stefan free. Katherine on the other hand would have to remain in there.

Stefan went to go see Elena. She jumped up and was about to kiss him. Before she did he looked her and said I have to tell you something. "You kissed her didn't you?" he slowly nodded his head… he looked even more upset. Elena backed away from him and said "It was more than a kiss wasn't it. You had sex with her" he nodded and began "I'm so sorry Elena I…" Elena shook her head. "Get out, we are done." She blinked and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena didn't even bother to change in to PJ's she was to upset. She didn't think that Stefan could ever hurt her like that. She sat down on her bed and put her face in her hands and started to cry. She didn't notice Elijah's presence until he sat next to her. She looked up at Elijah and he wiped away a few tears from her cheek, "What's wrong" he said softly and full of worry. "I broke up with Stefan, because he cheated on me with Katherine" he pulled her into his arms and she laid there for a moment before pulling away. "Why are you here?" she said while swiping at her cheeks. "I saw Stefan coming home and he wasn't with you… so I came to check on you" he said this while getting a box of tissues. He handed them to Elena and sat back down with her. She took a few and cleaned her face up.

He hated to see her this way and wanted to pull her into his arms, but he thought she would pull away again. Instead he watched her take slow breaths as she calmed down. She looked at him and said "Why are you so worried about me?" he shrugged I made a deal to protect you and this is part of it. She looked at him "You really think that I would believe that?" he gave her a half smile and said "I guess not." She looked at him, she had stopped crying, but her face and eyes were red. "Why are you here then?" she asked. Elijah looked at her before taking her necklace off. He looked her in the eye and compelled her to remember the two nights he came to visit. She looked at him and shock… "You… really do want me safe don't you?" he nodded and was shocked when she rested her head against him once more. Elena whispered "Don't make me forget again" he wrapped his arms around her and said "I won't."

Elijah felt Elena calm in his arms and knew she had gone to sleep. He gently pulled her closer and slide them slowly onto the bed. He pulled the blanket up over them and let her sleep in his arms. He hadn't ever had anyone fall asleep in his arms, but it was such a nice feeling. He knew that she had started to trust him. He didn't move after that, he didn't want to wake her. About 3 hours later she woke herself up by moving. Elena sat up and Elijah relaxed his arms so she could look at him. "Hi" she said. He smiled and said "How are you?" she swallowed and said "Better… I think I'm going to go take a shower and change" he nodded and moved his arms. He watched her close the bathroom door. He sat there and waited for her to finish. She came back and she was in a robe. She threw a smile back at him before getting some clothes and going back into the bathroom.

He heard her hair dryer go on and he continued to sit in his spot. He glanced at the clock it was almost 3 a.m. She opened the door and turned off the light before getting back in bed. She was glad that she was able to shower and brush her teeth. She slipped under the blanket and looked at Elijah. "Thank you for staying while I was upset" he nodded. Elena cuddled back into Elijah's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she slept for the next 4 hours. Elijah woke her up at 7 a.m. so she could get ready for school and also so no one would see them. They both knew that keeping their few nights quiet would be best. She opened her eyes and smiled. Elijah was a big help. She just hoped Stefan wouldn't be at school. Elena got up and immediately got dressed. It never took her long so she was done in 15 minutes.

Elijah was still in her room so she crossed over and gave him a hug. She pulled away and thanked him again for staying. She turned to go put her necklace back on and heard a creak in the hallway. She turned and Elijah was gone. Jenna opened the door and said "Oh good you're up, I'm going to creep back in bed" Elena laughed and watched Jenna shuffle back into her room. Elena put her necklace back on and went to go get Jeremy up. Once he was up and moving she went to her room to put shoes on. She was surprised to see Elijah in her room again. "Did you forget something?" she asked. He used his vampire speed to be at her side before answering "Yes" he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before vanishing again. She smiled and touched her cheek where she had been kissed before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena got in her car and started it up. She didn't really want to go to school because she knew Stefan would be there. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she couldn't miss that many more days. She parked at the school in her usual spot and grabbed her bag. As soon as she had closed her car door Stefan was at her side.

Elijah had followed Elena to school to make sure she was okay. He tensed when Stefan appeared beside her. He couldn't do anything except listen.

Stefan – "Elena can we please talk?"

Elena – "No, I have to get to class"

Stefan – "Please I really need to talk to you; I don't want to have lost you forever"

Elena – "Stefan… it's too late"

Stefan – "Please let me fix this"

Elena – "You can't Stefan. I'm going to class"

Elena turned and walked away. She knew that Stefan wouldn't follow her. She went to her first class which was Math. She focused on nothing, but math. Class flew by and before she knew it she had to go to history. Stefan had that class with her. She had 10 minutes between classes and decided to go in the woods for some peace before she had to brave history. It took Elena 3 minutes to get there so she had 4 minutes to herself. She leaned against a tree, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled a little and opened her eyes. She knew Elijah would be standing in front of her because she smelled him. "Hi" Elena said. "I heard your conversation with Stefan" Elijah admitted. Elena shook her and sighed. He pulled her into his arms. He held her for the remaining minutes she had before class would begin. He wished he could walk her to class, but they both knew it would cause all sorts of Hell.

Elijah let Elena go and told her she had to go if she was going to make her next class. She nodded and he placed a kiss on her cheek before disappearing.

She walked to class and took her seat just as the bell rang. She again just focused on all of the work. She took notes and didn't look anywhere, but the front. She put all her things up and saw Stefan leave the room. She relaxed a little and put her bag on. Next class was English. It flew by because they were watching, much ado about nothing. It was alright, but she was glad it was over. Lunch was next, but she wasn't hungry so she went back to her tree. Elijah was waiting in the shadows so no one could see them. He hugged her and asked her how class was. "It was long" he nodded his head. "I can't stay for long, but I can meet you in your room after class… if you want" he said. She nodded and he kissed her cheek before he was gone. She spent the rest of her day focusing on class and avoiding Stefan. Finally class was done and she walked to her car.

She got inside and backed out. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it out without being stopped by her friends or Stefan. It was a short drive home and her brother wouldn't be home. He was at the grill with his friends. Jenna was home though and was on the couch watching TV. "Hey" she called over her shoulder as Elena walked upstairs. "Hey Jenna" she called back. She opened her door and walked in. She closed the door and placed her bag down on the floor before looking around. She walked over to her window and opened it. She turned back to her bed and jumped.

Elijah was standing behind her. Elijah pulled her into a hug before asking "How was your day?" Elena sighed and broke the hug. She walked to her window and muttered "Terrible… I don't know if I can see Stefan again without breaking down." Elijah took a step closer to her "You should talk to him" Elena turned and looked at him.

Elena - "Nothing he says can change what he did"

Elijah – "I'm not saying it will, but I can tell you need an explanation"

Elena – "You know me better than I thought" she said with a soft smile

Elijah – "I want to know more though"

Elena – "Ask me anything"

Elijah – "Later, I can tell you want to go talk to Stefan"

Elena – "Thank you… I need you there though"

Elijah – "I will be"

Elena smiled and started to walk out the door, but Elijah moved in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before moving. She waited until she stopped blushing before she went down stairs.

"Hey Jenna I'm going out I'll be back later" Elena called as she was coming down the steps. "Try to be back by supper time" Jenna said back. "I'll try" Elena said as she closed the door. She walked to her car and began the drive to Stefan's house. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this anymore, but it was too late to back down. She parked in his driveway and got out. She couldn't see Elijah, but knew he was nearby. Stefan was sitting on the couch when he heard the sound of a car door closing. He sat up. It was Elena. He opened the door and she walked in. She was used to him doing that.

"Elena" Stefan said "do you love her" He looked up at Elena "I love you so much… but yes I do love her" Stefan continued "I want you back though, I love you more" Elena looked back at him "I didn't come here to get back with you or to tell you that there is a chance of us being together again because there isn't, I only came so I could hear you tell me that you love her" Stefan brushed hair out of Elena's face before answering "I can wait… I just hope you'll forgive me" Stefan leaned in and kissed her softly before she answered "Someday I might, but I can never be with you, I will never trust you again." She moved away from him and walked out the door. She made it to her car before she started to cry.

Elena knew Elijah was there, but she wished she could feel the comfort of his arms around her. Elena got in her car and drove home. She went upstairs so she could avoid Jenna and see Elijah. As soon as she entered the room she was swept into a hug. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I would have done it sooner, but I didn't think it would go over well" Elijah said while he was still holding her. She stayed silent in his arms because she knew that talking about it would just make her cry again.

Elijah hated to see her this way and was glad she chose him to be there. He didn't want to, but he had to let go. Before he did he whispered in Elena's ear that Jenna was coming up. He kissed her cheek like always and disappeared. She sighed, but knew he would be back later. She took off her shoes and had just placed her keys down when Jenna came in "Supper is ready" Elena nodded and followed her out.


	8. Chapter 8

After supper Elena helped clear the table and then loaded the dish washer with the help of Jenna. They talked for a minute about school and stuff before Jenna went upstairs. Elena waited a moment before heading up herself. She walked into her room and was surprised to see that Elijah wasn't in there. She turned and shut her door. She knew before she turned back around that Elijah was in there. She turned around with a smile on her face. It quickly disappeared when she realized it wasn't Elijah.

Before she could scream the mystery vampire knocked her out and escaped out the window. He carried her to the car waiting up the street and put her in the trunk. He glanced around before getting in the driver seat and taking off. Elena came around and her head was throbbing. She knew instantly that she was in the trunk of a car, but that was all she knew. She felt the car stop so she pretended to still be passed out. She didn't want to be hit again. The trunk of the car opened and her kidnapper hauled her out. She felt him use his vampire speed and he placed her on something soft.

As soon as she heard him leave she opened her eyes. It was a small room and she was lying on a small mattress. The floor was covered in random things. Most of it looked like trash. It was a broken down place. Her eyes landed on a jagged piece of wood. It looked like it came off of a broom. She walked over to it and grabbed it. She had promised Elijah that she would at least try to keep herself from being killed. Speaking of Elijah, Elena thought where is he?

She heard a scream and some crashing. She peeked around the door and Elijah was standing over the body of a dead vampire, she dropped her stick and ran to Elijah. He caught her and held her tight. "Are you alright?" he asked his voice was full of worry. He let her go and she said "I'm fine now." "Let's get you home" Elijah said and he picked her up and took her home at vampire speed. He didn't want to let her go so he moved to the bed so he could continue to have her in his arms.

Elena must have been tired because a few minutes later she was asleep in his arms. He was glad to be holding her tonight. He didn't ever want to lose her. Thinking about other vampires wanting her… including his own brother, made him tighten his arms around her.

The next morning Jenna woke Elena up. She sat up and realized Elijah wasn't in there. He had left again. She sighed and slide out of bed. She didn't want to go to school again, but the week was almost over. Today was Thursday and she didn't have to go to school on Friday because it was a teacher workday. She knocked on Jeremy's door and got a "I'm up and dressed." She headed back to her room. She had an hour to get ready so she showered and got dressed for school. She had 30 minutes left when she was done. Elijah was waiting in her room like she expected he would be. He had changed his clothes and looked just as sexy as ever.

"I assumed you left because you heard Jenna?" Elena said "But I guess you had to change as well" she said with a smile. He smiled at her and said "You are right about both." She smiled and moved into his arms. He smelled like he always did and it was comforting. "I hate to rush you, but you only have 26 minutes to get to class" Elijah said. She sighed and let go. She grabbed her keys off her dresser and was about to leave, but turned and faced Elijah "Will I see you before tonight?" she asked. Elijah moved in front of her before answering "Every break you have you will find me at our tree" after he said this he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, but after he did he didn't vanish. He instead pulled her into another hug and whispered in her ear "Be careful" then he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena was heading to her tree to see Elijah. She was waiting till lunch rather than in-between classes because she wanted to see him for longer than 4 minutes. She saw him leaning against a tree once she was deeper in the forest and smiled. She truly had missed him.

"Hi" she said he smiled and pulled her in his arms "I miss you" he said into her ear. She let go and said "I missed you too." He smiled before asking "What would you like to do during your lunch?" "Well" Elena said "How about lunch?" he paused for a moment before smiling "Sounds good" she didn't get to reply before he picked her up and zoomed out of the forest the back way and took her home.

He sat her down in her kitchen and said "What would you like?" she smiled and thought about it "How about just something simple like a PB&J sandwich." He smiled and said "I'm on it." In seconds he had her sandwich made and they were sitting at the table. After she finished she looked at him and said "I'd like to do this more often." Elijah nodded and smiled "I'd like that, but next time I'm cooking."

They had a few minutes left so they cuddled on the couch. It was 16 minutes before her next class which made her sad. Elijah stood and held a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her stand. They were inches from each other which made Elena's heart beat faster. She blushed because she realized he could probably hear it. He smiled softly and she smiled back.

She had to get to class so she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his arms and they were gone. It didn't take long [obviously] to get back to their tree. He sat her down and said "I'll see you later in your room" after he said this he kissed her on the cheek and vanished leaving her to go to class.

Elena was glad she didn't have class the next day. She found herself thinking about being close to Elijah. They hadn't kissed yet, but she found herself wanting to. She didn't want to move fast with him and thought it was too soon to her break up with Stefan. Elena then found herself wondering if Elijah had ever thought about kissing her … other then on her cheek. She liked that he did that every time before he would leave, but she wished just once he would kiss her.

After class was over Elena went to her car. She got in and drove home. No one was home and she was used to that. Jeremy always went to the grill after school and Jenna was at work. She headed up stairs and walked into her room. Elijah was laying on her bed waiting. "Hello Elena" he said as he stood. She returned his hello and dropped her bag on the floor. After she placed her keys on her dresser she took her shoes of.

Elijah walked to her and gave her a hug. "How was school?" he asked "It was fine, but I have a history homework page due tomorrow" She smiled "Wanna help?" she asked. "I'd love to he said. The sat on her bed and began to look over her homework. There were only 5 questions so it wouldn't take long. The only thing the teacher wanted was clear full sentences.

Elijah only had to help her with a few things here and there. Elena was pretty good at History. Once she finished she looked over at Elijah. She wanted to kiss him. The thought of doing so made her heart race. It had gone quiet for a while so Elijah asked her "What are you thinking about?" she blushed why had he picked that moment to ask? "I was thinking about …" she swallowed before saying "Kissing you." Her heart jumped when she said the last two words. Elijah could hear her heart hammering and smiled. He leaned in and could hear her heart speed up even more. He brushed his lips against her cheek like he always did. He wanted to kiss her too, but wanted her to be over Stefan before they did.

Elena smiled at the soft stroke of his lips against her cheek. He was sweet and a tease. He knew she wanted t kiss, but she liked that he wanted to take things slow. She came out of her thoughts and saw him looking at her. She smiled softly and said "That was nice, but not what I meant" "I know… and I want to kiss you too… but I don't want you to be in love with Stefan when we do" he replied softly. Her heart clenched when he said Stefan's name. She was still in love with him, and knew it would be a while before that changed. Elijah was helping with that though. Her break up was hard. They both knew she would always have some feelings for Stefan, but she wouldn't be in love with him forever.

He pulled her into his arms and scooted them back. She rested her head on his chest. For the first time she realized he didn't even move to breath. It was weird to think about, but she didn't care. She felt his hand slide on her back and around her waist. She loved it when he held her; it reassured her that this was real. Elijah was silent and so was Elena until Elena sat up with a thoughtful smile on her lips. He knew she had an idea. "What is it Elena" he asked. "I was just thinking… Jenna won't be home till later… I think she said past 6 and Jeremy is going to be out later because there is no school tomorrow… It's a teacher work day" she said "So what did you have on mind" Elijah asked. "I want you to stay for supper… we can cook together" she smiled. Elena was a bit worried he might not like the idea, but he reassured her by saying "I'd love to." Elena smiled and went back to lying in his arms.

They began to discuss ideas for supper. They went through many ideas like Pizza, Spaghetti, Tacos, and even Enchiladas before finally landing on the perfect idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Elijah and Elena were in the kitchen making Japanese. It included shrimp with noodles, sautéed broccoli and carrots. Elena was chopping up the carrots while Elijah cooked the shrimp and broccoli. The noodles would come last. Elena finished the carrots and put them in a pan so they would be cooked. Elena started on the noodles as soon as Elijah finished the broccoli and shrimp. Several minutes later Elena set out the noodles. They served themselves what they wanted and Elena put up the rest.

They finally sat down and began to eat. Everything tasted amazing. "Elijah, this is awesome" she said after a few bites. He was eating, but not as much as Elena… he hadn't been able to drink blood, so he wouldn't be able to properly digest the food. Elijah agreed with Elena. Elena noticed Elijah was forcing himself to eat for her sake and she hated herself for it. She knew if she said anything he would feel bad.

After they ate Elena did the dishes with the help of Elijah. They headed back up stairs. Elijah looked different than usual. Elena suddenly realized why. He needed blood. She remembered Damon telling her something about vampires being able to eat normally if they kept a normal blood diet. Once in her room Elena turned to Elijah "When was the last time you ate?" he knew what she meant, but instead replied "Just a few moments ago" she cocked her head and said "I mean blood" he shrugged his shoulders and replied "It's been a while" Elena looked worried "You need blood." Elijah shook his head and said "I'll be fine."

"No" Elena said as she moved closer to him "I know what you are and what you need. Don't sacrifice for me. I don't care as long as you don't hurt the innocent" She was inches away from him now. He looked at her and saw just how serious she was "I'll be back as soon as I can" he said. "I'll be here" he leaned in and kissed her cheek before he was gone. She plopped on her bed and fell asleep while waiting.

Elijah jumped out the window and vamp sped to the forest. He waited for his prey. He wanted to be done as soon as possible, so as soon as he had fed and was feeling better he zoomed back to Elena's room. She was sleeping on her bed silently. He smiled and walked over to her. It was rather early, but didn't want to wake her so he decided to leave. He was walking to the window when Elena sat up "Hey" he turned "You're up."

She looked tired still, but nodded. He walked over to her and slide in beside her. She moved into his arms and was happy by the familiarity of him. He had his arms around her and he smelled so good. She was never this comforted by Stefan. Elijah had never held anyone like he held Elena. The people …or Vampires rather… he had been with had never wanted this kind of romance. He liked that he shared this sort of bond with Elena.

This was the first moment that Elena felt some of her feelings for Stefan slip away… not all of it, but it was a start and she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked Elijah out of the blue. He was caught off guard, but answered the question anyway "I know you have no school tomorrow and I was wondering what you were planning to do. I was actually hoping I could take you somewhere… remote." A smile spread across her face, but he couldn't see this "I'd like that" Elena said. He was his turn to smile, he hadn't actually thought she would want to.

"We would have to get ready now though" he said. This caught her by surprise "how far away is it?" she asked "And how long will we be staying?" Elijah laughed and replied "It's not close and we can come home whenever you want." This sent shivers down her back. The idea of being all alone with Elijah for an entire weekend was amazing and nerve racking.


	11. Chapter 11

The two continued to cuddle until Jenna got home. Elena wanted to ask if she could go. Obviously she couldn't tell the truth about who she was going with, but Jenna would understand that Elena had to have time to herself …since the breakup with Stefan. Jenna was shocked and upset to hear they had broken up, but was understanding.

Elijah heard Jenna arriving before Elena, but didn't say anything. Jenna opened the door and walked into the house. Elena walked downstairs and offered a "Hello." "Hi" Jenna replied. She looked tired. Elena walked over to Jenna and said "Do you mind if I go somewhere this weekend? Seeing Stefan all week hasn't been easy" Jenna's face softened "Oh Honey of course" Elena didn't lie, Stefan wasn't an easy guy to get over and Jenna seemed to notice. "So when are you leaving?" Jenna asked "As soon as I get packed… If that's ok" Elena answered. "Yeah that's fine, is anyone going with you? Or is this a thing where you're going to be alone?" "I need time alone" Elena said… being careful not to answer the part where someone was coming.

Elena hugged Jenna and went back upstairs. Elijah had already left her room earlier so he could get his stuff together. She opened her closet and grabbed an empty duffel bag. She began to fill it with enough clothes for 3 days including her PJs. She went to the bathroom grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and her brush. She grabbed a Ziploc bag from down stairs and sealed her toothbrush and toothpaste in it. They were tossed in the bag as well as her brush. She looked around and thought about what else she would need. She added some ballet flats and her bathing suit [just in case] before zipping her bag up.

After grabbing her keys and put her shoes on and with her bag headed down stairs. She hugged Jenna by and was walking out the door as Jeremy was coming in. "Hey Elena" Jeremy said with a soft smile. "Hi Jer, I'm leaving for the weekend I'll see you Monday" with that Elena gave him a hug and he walked her to her car. "Have fun" Jeremy said as she got in her car. He waved until she was gone. Elena drove to the school and parked at the very first spot, it was the furthest from the school and it was where Elijah wanted to meet.

She grabbed her duffel bag and placed it in the bag seat before climbing into the passenger side. Elijah had to drive; he knew where they were going. Elena closed her door and waited for 2 seconds. Elijah opened the door and put his stuff beside Elena's before getting into the Driver's seat. He cranked the car and they began to drive. Elena was excited and was questioning Elijah about the place. "Is it near a lake?" or "Is it a big house" all of which Elijah refused to answer. Elena was getting sleepy, cars always did that so she rested her head on her arm and fell asleep.

Elijah continued to drive. It was far away and was glad that Elena had fallen asleep. It wasn't near mystic falls. He had been driving for 2 and a half hours and Elena was still fast asleep. They were getting closer to his old place. He had lived there for a while, mainly to escape his family. He turned and went down a hidden road. If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't ever see it. Another hour went by of curvy hidden pathways. He finally turned onto the final road. Elena woke up because of the bumpiness. "We are 10 minutes away." It had almost been a four hour drive, but he knew it was worth it. After all he had built the place.

He pulled in front of a medium sized log cabin. Elena gasped "It's beautiful" she said. He smiled pleased she liked it. "Wait until you get inside" he said. It was old, but he took very good care of it which was why it didn't look as old as it was. She smiled and hopped out. She started to reach for her bag, but Elijah took it. He carried them inside and zoomed upstairs. He placed them on the bed before vamp speeding back outside to Elena. He held up some papers. "It's to make sure no vampire, but I can get in" he said. Elena cocked her head in confusion. He handed her the papers and a pen. After she had smiled and signed the papers she walked inside. It wasn't what she expected. It was such a open and light place. She turned to Elijah who was now stuck at the door, "You may come in." She couldn't believe she owned the place now.

He walked over to her "What do you think?" he asked. "It's breath taking" she said. He smiled and picked her up. He didn't use his vampire speed instead he walked her upstairs. She took in all the artwork on the wall. A few family photos were in the hallway leading to the master bedroom. It was a big room. He sat her down and she looked around. The wood looked polished. It looked brand new. There were no words to describe the place.

He walked to her. "Did you build this" she asked. The thought just came to her mind. "I did" he said with a trace of a smile. She walked to him. "This place is so gorgeous… everything looks so expertly made" Elena said. He smiled. "Want to see the rest of the house?" he asked. She nodded with a huge smile on her face. He took her back down stairs and showed her the kitchen, the rest of the living room, and finally the porch out back. It had a swing on both sides of the porch. She smiled and turned. Elijah was behind her. "I love it" she said. He smiled "You're the first person that I've ever taken here." She met his eyes, her heart began to pound. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. More of her feelings for Stefan slipped away. Elijah made it easier then she thought possible to get over him.

Elena moved from the hug and asked "What shall we do first?"


	12. Chapter 12

Elena knew what she wanted to do; she really wanted to kiss him, but she knew that this wouldn't happen. Elijah had told her he wanted to wait. Elijah thought for a moment before answering "Let's unpack." Elena shrugged and said "might as well." He laced his hand in hers and they walked up the steps. Normally Elijah would just pick her up and vamp speed them upstairs, but he wasn't in a hurry. The steps were wide enough for three people to walk side by side, so it was easy for the two to go up.

Once in the master bedroom Elena opened her bag. There was a giant dresser across the room. It looked like it had been built by hand as well. The handles for the drawers looked antique; they had intricate drawings of lines on them. She pulled the top one open and began to fill it with her clothes. Once all her clothes were folded and neatly placed she closed it. She put her shoes beside the dresser and the rest were put in a drawer in the bathroom. The bathroom was huge and breathe taking. It had a huge bath that could hold probably 5 easily. The shower was walk in and had glass sliding doors. Elena peeked inside. There were three shower heads on each of the three walls. She closed the door back and walked back to the room. Elijah was lying on the bed watching her.

"Are you not going to unpack?" Elena asked. "I did" he said and stood. It just crossed her mind... was he going to wear suits the whole weekend? She couldn't wait to find out. They stood there for a few seconds before Elijah asked "What would you like to do know?" She laughed "I don't know, you wanted to take me here… you must have something planned." Elijah did in fact have something planned, but he wanted to save it for later. Instead he grabbed clothes from the second and disappeared in the bathroom. Seconds later he appeared dressed in jeans and a soft black shirt.

Elena's eyes were wide in shock. She had never seen him out of a suit. She liked it, he was sexy and he didn't even have to try. "So what are we going to do?" Elena asked with a smile on her face. He smiled and held his hand out. "Trust me?" he asked. Elena slide her hand in his and nodded. He pulled her to him and was outside in a matter of seconds. She had her arms around his neck. He had one arm wrapped around her securely and she knew that no matter what she wouldn't fall.

She had her eyes closed, but knew they were not on the ground this mad her tighten her legs around Elijah. Stefan had never risked taking her higher than necessary; he barely even used his vamp speed with her. Elijah didn't seem to mind showing her this side of him. She opened her eyes and saw they were bouncing from tree to tree. She looked at Elijah who was focused on the trees. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

Elijah felt her tighten her legs around him, but knew she wasn't scared because her heart was calm. This made him smile, she trusted him completely. They were almost there and he couldn't wait to hear what she thought. He felt her gaze, but didn't risk looking away from the trees. If he hurt her he wouldn't trust himself around her again. He saw the clearing up ahead and slowed down. He landed softly on the ground and looked around. It was still the same.

Elena still had her arms and legs wrapped around her and he still had his arm around her. Elena opened her eyes again. Elijah let her down gently and watched her reaction. It was rather late so it was dark, but just enough light showed her the beauty of the view. Flowers glistened in the moonlight. Elena smiled "Elijah, this is so gorgeous" she said. "I used to come here to clear my head" Elijah said. Elena turned and met his gaze for a second before going back to look over the hill. All there was for miles around was trees. It was so peaceful. She sat down and watched the trees. The sound of nature was so lovely. He sat down beside her. The sat there overlooking the trees. It was getting darker every few minutes, but Elena didn't seem to mind. Elijah plucked a flower beside him. It was white and elegant. He looked over at Elena who was still smiling.

Elena turned and looked at Elijah. "This is a perfect spot to clear your mind" she said in response to his earlier comment. Elijah smiled softly and brushed Elena's hair behind her ear. He slid the flower behind her ear. Elena was watching Elijah; he had a look she couldn't describe. He leaned in and caught her off guard with a kiss. His lips were soft and the kiss was so sweet. Her heart started to beat loudly in her chest. He moved his lips with hers and the heat intensified. The kiss ended when Elijah pulled away. Elena was blushing and her heart was going crazy. He fixed the flower in her ear and smiled.

"Wow" Elena said. Elijah laughed and said "Wow indeed." Elena smiled and moved closer so she could lean against Elijah. They stayed that way until Elijah felt Elena get cold. He picked Elena up and held her tightly against him to try and keep her warm. She clung to him all the back to the house. In minutes she was wrapped in a blanket on the bed. Elijah was in the kitchen making her Hot Chocolate. She went back to thinking about the kiss. She smiled and started to blush again. The kiss was fiery and at the same time sweet and soft. Elijah came back in and caught her blushing.

He smiled and handed her cup of coco. She suddenly asked a question "What were you thinking about when we kiss?" he moved closer to her and answered "I was thinking about how long I had been wanting to do that." She smiled and put her cup in the night stand. "What about you?" he asked. "I was thinking about how your lips felt against mine" she said the while looking down. Elijah moved closer to her and pulled her in his arms. "Don't be embarrassed" he turned her head to his "I like kissing you" as he said this he brushed his lips against hers. Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed again.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena woke up and Elijah was not in bed with her. She looked around and didn't see him. She did hear the shower though. She knew he would hear her she just said it in a normal voice "I'm going to make breakfast meet me downstairs" she headed down stairs and looked through the fridge. It just occurred to her he had planned to take her here. The bed, the food, basically all the human needs. She smiled. She grabbed herself some eggs and bread and was eating when Elijah came down stairs. He was dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans. She nearly choked on her bread. Did he always look this good?

She swallowed her food and said "Good morning" he walked over to her and looked around "What … no food for me?" Elena looked at him and "I thought… Uh.. I can make you some" He laughed "I was kidding Elena." She looked at him "That is so not nice" he walked to the fridge and came back out with a bag of blood. She watched him pen it and drink it. She wasn't grossed out, but she did watch him. He drained the bag and tossed it in the trash. She finished her food and was about to wash them when he placed his hands over hers. "I can do this, you go shower" she smiled and kissed his cheek before running upstairs.

Elena didn't bother to close the door to the bedroom. She trusted Elijah wouldn't invade her privacy. She striped her clothes and put them in the basket she saw earlier by the bathroom door. She walked in and stepped to the shower. She turned one of the knobs and it blasted cold water on her. She shrieked and moved away. She moved closer and reached around and turned it more it slowly became warmer. She never took long. She was done in 20 minutes. She walked out and stood on the white rug. She dried off and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly got dressed before towel drying her hair.

Elijah heard her shriek and laughed. He knew it was the cold water. He finished and dried the dishes he had bought for Elena. He had planned this one night while holding her. He hadn't brought anyone her before, but was glad he brought her. All the dishes she used had been dried and put up. He went outside and sat on the swing. As he slowly swung himself as he thought about the night before. He had kissed Elena despite wanting to wait. He didn't mind he had enjoyed the kiss and knew she had as well.

He heard the water shut off and stepped back inside. He waited on the couch as she came down stairs. She was wearing her usual; Jeans and a soft shirt today it was blue. She sat beside him. "What are we going to do today" she asked. He smiled "Whatever you want" Elijah said.

Elena thought for a moment before answering "I just want to be with you." Elijah stood and crossed the room. Music started to play as he walked back to her. He held his hand out to her "Dance with me" it wasn't a question so she gave him her hand. Elijah pulled her up into his arms. She moved with him as they twirled around the room. Another song came on and they continued to dance. At the end of the song Elijah dipped Elena down. When he brought her up she was blushing.

Elena leaned into Elijah and rested her head on his chest. They slowly moved around the room as the soft music played. They stayed like that a few minutes after the music stopped. Elena smiled at Elijah after they stopped dancing. "What would you like to do know?" Elijah asked. Elena replied without thinking "That place you took me last night." Elijah scooped Elena up and she automatically wrapped her arms and legs around him. He again only had one arm around her, but he was holding her tightly.

Minutes later they were sitting on the hill. Elena looked around and took in the beauty for a long time. She finally turned to Elijah. He was leaning against a tree watching her. Elena smiled a little him and whispered "Kiss me." Elijah was at in front of her in seconds. Elena leaned in and her heart went crazy. Their lips touched and Elena pushed closer. She moved her lips with his. Once Elijah pulled away Elena was breathless. Elijah pulled her in his arms again.

They back at the house and in the kitchen. It was now lunch time, but Elena wasn't hungry. Elijah was going for a blood bag, but Elena stopped him. "Elena…" Elijah began, but stopped when Elena grabbed a knife. He stopped her immediately "What do you think you're doing" he asked in a worried tone.

Elena – "I want you to drink from me"

Elijah – "That is not going to happen"

Elena – "Why…? I know you won't hurt me"

Elijah – "How do you know?"

Elena – "Because I trust you"

Elijah – "That doesn't mean I'm going to drink your blood"

Elena – "You still haven't answered why"

Elijah – "I don't want to take advantage of you"

Elena "But I'm offering!"

Elijah – "Elena…"

Elena – "Please, It's got to be better than any blood bag you brought"

Elena looked at Elijah with hopeful eyes. She really wanted to do this. He sighed and she smiled softly. He let her have the knife back and watched her with curious eyes as she slowly slide it across her wrist. She hissed as it cut into her flesh. The smell of blood flooded the room and Elijah inhaled. Blood started to rush out of the fresh cut. It was deeper than he had thought she would go and might need his blood in return. Elena sat the knife on the counter and held her wrist up to Elijah. He took it gently and placed his lips around her wrist. Elijah was gentle as he sucked the blood from the wrist. He was more focused on Elena; he was listening so he would know if she was in pain. He pulled away when he felt he might be hurting her. He looked at Elena and she looked happy. He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at the cut. He hadn't used his teeth, but it was still bleeding heavily.


	14. Chapter 14

Neither said a word as he bit himself and fed some of his blood to Elena. The deep cut healed in moments. Elena finally spoke up "That felt different" they both chuckled a little "What did you feel?" Elijah asked… Elena smiled "It was pain and pleasure" Elijah cocked his head to the side "Pleasure?" Elena blushed "It felt nice when your lips were on my wrist." He half smiled and replied "I'll keep that in mind" Elena laughed and Elijah smiled bigger.

Until supper time Elena and Elijah sat on the porch swing talking each other's ear off. Elena was asking questions about what it was like way back when. What did it feel like to go through so many different decades? They both were careful to avoid the topic of Klaus, though they both knew there would come a time to discuss what will happen.

Time flew by and it was dark. Elena's stomach was rumbling, she had skipped lunch after all. Elijah laughed. "I think it's time to make dinner" Elijah said. Elena smiled and nodded she was hungry, but she had enjoyed learning more about him. They talked about his transformation into a vampire. They discussed how he was able to control his hunger, and how he was able to hide. He had asked some questions himself. It started with questions normal couples would ask. Favorite color, food, animal etc. Once they were past all that they started to discuss more about private matters. Some about her family and her past. She felt closer to him; he had opened up and was honest about anything she asked, even when it came to the touchy subjects like his cravings, and about his first kill.

They got up and started poking around the fridge. The hardest part was always deciding what they wanted. They decided on something simple; Tacos! Elena was in charge of cutting up the tomatoes and lettuce while Elijah cooked the meat. Elena wasn't really good at cutting lettuce; it was always the hardest thing for her… it always looked wrong. She cut the tomatoes, but had to admit to Elijah that she couldn't do the lettuce. To her surprise he didn't take over. Instead he talked her through it.

When the lettuce was down, it looked better than it normally did when she had to cut the lettuce, but she knew that Elijah would have done a much better job. Still! She had improved; she smiled at Elijah "Thank you" Elena said. Elijah had just finished the meat, he smiled at Elena "I like that I can help you." He finished putting the meat in a bowl with a spoon before pulling Elena into a unexpected, but welcomed kiss. It was short, but had Elena's heart pounding.

Once they set the table they sat down to eat. Elena blushed in embarrassment as she realized she forgot the cheese. Elijah saw her discomfort an idea popped in his head. He stood and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a block of cheddar cheese. After locating his shredder he invited Elena to help him. He placed a bowl out and started to show her how to slide the cheese across the metal shredder. Elena wasn't used to using one, they always bought bagged cheese. After she got the hang of it he moved behind her, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and watched her finish the cheese.

Elena felt Elijah behind her and tried to stay concentrated. The feeling of him so close was intoxicating and she bet he knew it. She took a deep breath and continued to grate the cheese. Elena found it harder to concentrate as she became more and more aware of Elijah behind her. Once she was down to the last bit she stopped. Elijah slide his lips down to her neck before gently kissing it. She laughed and let him nuzzle her neck for a few seconds more.

Once he pulled away they sat down and started to eat. Elena picked up her taco and bit into it. Just as she did all the contents spilled out and landed in her lap. She finished her bite and looked at her lap; Elijah was smiling as she pouted at him. He grabbed a towel and together they cleaned up the mess of meat, cheese, tomatoes, and lettuce. Elena was more careful with her second taco. After dinner the two set to doing dishes. After the dishes were done Elena felt like dancing.

Elijah smiled when she asked if he wanted to dance with her, his answer was of course yes. Once the music began Elena was swept into Elijah's arms. She laughed as he twirled her around. Once the song ended Elena got an idea. "Hey Elijah, have you listened to any of the newer music?" He thought for a moment "Not really" he admitted. Elena smiled and said "I'll be right back" she had some music downloaded on her phone. She raced upstairs and grabbed her phone.

Elena pressed the on button and headed back down stairs while it was turning on. Elijah was waiting on the couch. She walked over and sat beside him. Once she sat down she unlocked her phone and saw she had 12 missed calls and 22 text messages. She raised an eyebrow. She checked to see who had called her. 2 from Stefan, 3 from Damon, 4 from Bonnie, and 3 from Caroline, each had left a voicemail.

Elena looked up at Elijah he looked as worried as she felt. She clicked on the first voicemail and listened.

Stefan: Elena I know you're mad at me, but I really need you to answer your phone.

A shiver went down her spin as she clicked to the next one.

Damon: Elena, you are not at home. Jenna refuses to let us know where you went or even who you went with. Call back when you get this.

Elena swallowed and clicked on Bonnie's message

Bonnie: Elena you haven't answered anyone's calls. We are all worried. Klaus came into town looking for you. He thinks we are hiding you and he is threatening to take Jeremy. Call me back when you can. I'm really worried about you.

Elena froze when she heard Klaus's name. She snapped out of it when she heard her brother's name. She looked up at Elijah who had a serious look on his face. She continued on to her last voicemail.

Caroline: I'm not sure what's going on with you Elena, but you vanished and you didn't tell me or Bonnie where you were going. Klaus hasn't showed his face, but he has made threats against us if we don't find you. Call me back.

Elena was trembling and was close to tears. Elijah pulled her into her arms as she continued on to her texts. 9 from Bonnie, 2 from Stefan, 4 from Damon, 5 from Caroline, and 2 from Jenna, Elena quickly read through the texts silently. Elijah was reading over her shoulder.

Bonnie: Klaus is in town, he keeps making threats. I don't know where you are, but stay there all I want to know is if you're ok.

Bonnie: Everyone is starting to worry. I love you, I hope you're ok.

Bonnie: Alaric's body was taken over by Klaus, but he still has the powers he does.

Bonnie: I just found out that Alaric does not have to be invited in. I'm working on a spell to protect your house. Please check in soon. We are all worried.

Bonnie: I know everyone must be blowing up your phone, including me. I just wanted to let you know that the protection spell is up. Don't come home stay where you are, I just hope where you are … is safe.

Bonnie: Caroline is freaking out… which makes me freak out as well. No one has heard from you. Don't make me break out a locator spell.

Bonnie: Jeremy is safe and so is Jenna. Caroline has been staying with me so we are safe. I just hope you are safe.

Bonnie: Call me. Things are getting worse. Damon is going completely crazy over here.

Bonnie: Elena, this is Damon. Seeing as you are ignoring everyone I thought I would try your friend's phone. We all hope your ok. Call someone and soon.

Stefan: I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important. Klaus has come to town; he is using Alaric's body. We have yet to see his face, but we have managed to keep your family safe. I just hope you're safe.

Stefan: Alaric is ok, even though he is not Alaric right now; I think Klaus is trying to find a way to be back in his body. I hope you're ok, and far away.

Damon: Klaus is getting freaky in the town he has taken over Ric's body, no one has heard from you. I hope you haven't done something stupid.

Damon: You are really starting to bug me; you better not have put yourself in danger.

Damon: At this point all I want to know is if you are safe from Klaus.

Damon: Klaus has a witch; he is going to be put into his normal body soon. You better not be doing something stupid.

Caroline: Elena, me and Bonnie are really worried. Please check in to let us know if you're ok.

Caroline: Klaus hasn't carried through with his threats, but I think it is because he is in Alaric's body. Stefan and Damon are keeping Jeremy and Jenna safe.

Caroline: I'm scared and so is Bonnie. For now we have managed to keep everyone away from Alaric. It hasn't been easy. Alaric doesn't have to be invited into the house. We are coming up with a plan, I just want you to be safe.

Caroline: Bonnie put a protection spell around the house, so Alaric can't get in if he wanted to.

Caroline: I really hope you are ok.

Jenna: Damon came by today and started to demand to know where you are. I spilled nothing, but he seemed worried. I just wanted to check in and see how you were.

Jenna: I'm betting your phone is turned off. Stefan came over a few hours after Damon and he was wanted to know where you are too. He seemed pretty worried as well. I love you; check in as soon as you can.

Elena sat up. "I'm going to make a few calls. I'll be right back" Elena stepped outside. She knew Elijah was going to listen, but she didn't mind. He deserved to be involved. She hit call and the phone rang once before Bonnie answered.

Bonnie – "Elena, are you ok? Where are you?"

Elena – "I'm okay, I'm more than safe. I don't actually know where I am. How are you? How are Jeremy and Jenna?

The call went on; Bonnie slowly calmed down and explained the whole Klaus situation. He did have a witch that was going to put him back in his body. Bonnie continued on about how they were planning to stop him. Elena was afraid they were all going to get hurt, but if she left she would be putting herself in danger.

After that call Elena called Jenna, Caroline, than the Salvatore brothers. Once she had called everyone, reassured them she was ok, was explained the Klaus situation several times, and was yelled at by Caroline and Damon she went back to Elijah.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you alright, Elena" Elijah asked as she returned. "Honestly, no". That was all she said before tears began to stream down her face. Elijah was holding her in a second. He knew she felt like a coward running from it all. "I have to go back; I shouldn't have run away in the first place. I can't lose the people I love Elijah." Elijah was silent for a while.

He knew this would happen eventually, but he didn't want to lose Elena. "Elijah?" Elena asked. He had been silent for an awkwardly long time. "Okay" Elijah said. It pained him to say that because he wanted to keep Elena safe more than anyone else. "Okay?" Elena asked questioning what he meant exactly. "Okay, meaning you can go back and be with your friends." "Elijah…" Elena began, but she was cut off. "I will do my best to hold up my deal." Elena nodded this time being the quiet one.

Elijah pulled Elena back to look at her. Her tears had stopped, but she still looked sad. He gave her a smile "We will figure something out. Tomorrow I will take you back." She nodded. "I'm sorry Elijah… I feel like I made you take me here for nothing." Elijah's smile grew bigger "It wasn't for nothing. I spent time with you. We had fun. I'd like to just hold you now though."

Elena nodded and Elijah vampire sped them to the bed. Elijah was awake the whole night. He enjoyed holding Elena and hated the sun for coming up so fast. He had spent the better part of the night trying to figure out a way to keep her alive. In the morning Elijah made breakfast as Elena packed her stuff. He hated this more than he had thought he would.

The entire car ride was quiet and part of the time Elena was asleep, but Elijah held her hand the entire way. He had this sinking feeling the entire time that he was going to lose her. He knew had ruthless Klaus could be, especially when he wanted something. Klaus would stop at nothing.

He woke Elena when he pulled into the Salvatore driveway. Elijah walked with her up to the Salvatore house. He could hear her whole crew inside. They already knew about him being the one to whisk her away to protect her, they just didn't know that they were together. That part would be left out.

No one was particularly happy to see him, but they swarmed Elena. They hugged her as he watched from a distance. They gushed about how angry and worried they were and she calmed everyone down. Elijah kept getting evil stares mainly from the Salvatore bros, but he didn't care. He was doing his part.

"I'm sorry, well I'm not really, but why is he still here?" Damon asked as he gave Elijah an evil stare "I'm protecting Elena. We have an agreement." "Yeah yeah I know, but why are you in my house?" He said in a level tone. Elijah flicked his eyes to Elena and back to Damon. He stood and was about to leave when Elena joined him. "Elena" the brothers said at the same time.

"Any vampire can step in here. Including Klaus, he doesn't have to be invited in if he is a human and besides. Wouldn't this be the first place I would be expected t o be?" as soon as these words were out of her mouth the door burst open. "Elena! You missed my party… I'm glad though, that you get to see me in my original body."

Elijah was standing in front of Elena in seconds as Klaus entered the room. "Ahh brother yes I know about your …. little deal. Good luck keeping it." Klaus had Bonnie in a chock hold before anyone could react.

"Loving… my dear Elena is your greatest weakness. Now I have everything set up, I have a wolf and a vampire. I just need you. I even have a witch and the stone. Agree and I won't kill Bonnie. Disagree and everyone here dies."

Elena stepped out from behind Elijah. Elijah couldn't do anything except watch. She was breaking their deal, but it was for her loved ones. The ones he had promised to keep safe. If he didn't let her do this then he would be breaking his deal to her. He lost either way. Klaus vanished with Elena and when Elijah tried to follow he couldn't get out.

"Good job protecting her." Damon said sourly as he failed to leave as well. Klaus must have a witch keeping them there. Bonnie could feel the magic and it was weak most likely because the witch needed to focus on breaking the spell. She broke it, but Klaus was long gone.

Meanwhile Elena was entrapped in her circle. She came around and wasn't able to leave a small circle. She saw a witch and the moonstone. This was it, she would die. Elena looked to her left to see a small blonde headed woman. To her right she saw another woman, but she had dark hair like she did. She didn't recognize either, but could tell that the vampire was a newbie.

The ceremony started and Elena watched as Klaus killed the wolf and the vampire before reaching her. Surprisingly Elena was making peace with coming to her end. She didn't focus on the people she wouldn't see anymore, she was focusing on the people she would be seeing.

She tried hard to block out the pain she felt from Klaus biting her neck. It hurt, but Elena kept her scream back. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of her obvious pain. She could feel the blood being sucked out of her and eventually she began to feel empty and blacked out. The last thing she remembered was Klaus's witch humming the chant to break the spell.

Elijah vamp sped out as soon as the guard was down. He wasn't sure how far Klaus had made it in the ritual, but he held onto the hope that Elena was still alive. He could hear the other vampires following him, but he was much faster. Elijah appeared right as Elena's body was dropped to the ground. Klaus looked rather pleased with himself.

Klaus was gone along with his witch and stone before Elijah was able to move forward. Elijah ignored Klaus and rushed to Elena. Her body had already started to feel cold. Tears began to fall down his face as the other guys caught up with him. Stefan took Elena from him; looking uncomfortable with the fact that Elijah was crying. Damon looked guilty and Caroline was crying.

"I may have done something" Damon said biting his lip. Elijah stood and Stefan glared at him. "I made a deal with someone" "You did what?!" Stefan growled as he stood up and got in Damon's face. Elijah ignored their petty fight. He would get to hear her voice again.

Damon and Elijah stayed behind to bury the bodies of the other two woman used in the sacrifice while Stefan and Caroline took her home. "So what exactly is your connection to Elena?" Damon asked as he finished up his work. Elijah raised his eyebrow at Damon "Is that important?" Damon grinned and shrugged "Seems like we all have feelings for her." Elijah ignored him and instead headed to Elena's house.

Elena woke up with Stefan and Caroline hovering around her. It take her several minutes to realize what exactly what happened. "Am I alive?" "Yes" Caroline said as she hugged her. "I'm not a vampire am I?" She asked looking up at Stefan. "No" he said smiling. The door opened and Damon walked in, Elijah was seconds behind.

Damon grinned and hugged her as Elijah leaned against the doorway watching. He caught Elena looking at him several times. It started to feel awkward for Elijah to be there. He left. He was sure Elena would be too busy with the other guys anyways.

A week went by of being coddled and watched like a hawk before Elena got a moment to herself. Caroline went on a date with Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy was out and Stefan was probably with Katherine. Damon wasn't around and Jenna was with Alaric. It seemed like everyone was with their beau. Elena found herself alone in her room. It wasn't long before Elijah came by.

She couldn't help smiling when she saw him. He was wearing his usual attire of a suit. He always looked so much like a gentleman. She sprang in his arms and kissed him slowly. She hadn't gotten to be in his arms for a week and she had missed him. She loved the feeling of his hands slip their way to his back to hold her close to him.

When Elijah pulled away he had his cocky smile on his face "Want to go somewhere to be alone?" Elena smiled and nodded her head immediately. He grabbed her hand and out her window they went. It wasn't long before he stopped moving. They were in a room that was almost empty. All it had was a bed that had been neatly made up.

"Is this your place?" Elena asked. Elijah nodded "Yes, though I don't own it. A close friend does, her name is Alex." Elena nodded before pulling Elijah to the bed. Elijah raised his eyebrow as he allowed her to pull him to the bed. She tucked herself in bed and Elijah crawled in behind her. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep in his arms. Elijah listened to the steady breathing of Elena. He decided he would enjoy doing this every night if he could. *If he could*


	16. Chapter 16

When Elena woke up her phone had been blown up with texts and missed calls. Why were they still worrying about her? It wasn't like Klaus was still after her... unless he found out she was alive, but she doubted it. "Morning beautiful" she heard. Elena smiled and scooted closer to the solid body of Elijah.

"Morning" she said as he draped his arm over her side. "It seems like you have other places to be today." Elijah said as he watched Elena scroll through her texts. She shrugged and turned her phone off "Today my plans consist of being with you." Elijah gave a low growl of approval. "I'd like that."

Elena fell back to sleep after a few minutes. Elijah just held her as she slept. He rather enjoyed being able to do this. He hadn't realized just how much he missed having her close, and now here she was in his bed. After an hour Elena stirred and moved, and ended up on her back. Elijah had to move with her in order not to wake her up.

The ending position was Elena on her back with Elijah lying beside her. He didn't like that he wasn't holding her anymore, but it also gave him the ability to move. He got up and started on breakfast. Elena joined him as he was flipping his last pancake. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "Mmmmmm did you make breakfast for me?" She asked.

Elijah moved and placed the pancake on the stake before addressing Elena. "What do you mean? This is for me." He said with a smile. Elena laughed and slapped him on the arm "Don't be mean." Elijah laughed as he pulled a chair out for Elena. She sat down and started to eat. She noticed Elijah wasn't eating though. "Uhh….?" She said gesturing to the food.

Elijah smiled "I haven't got the appetite at this moment." Elena nodded and continued to eat. The two talked about their week and how stressful it was. After Elena was done Elijah swept the dishes away and had them down before she could even get up. "Wha…?" She asked. She had planned to help, but he just did it super fast.

Elijah grinned "You said you wanted to spend the day with me, and it is not my intention for the dishes to be a big part of that." She bit her lip and let out a sigh and shrugged "Alright then." He smiled his usual smile before sweeping her into a hug and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pick her up.

He pulled away and looked at her and she mumbled "Are you hungry?" Elijah let out a moan, but said "No". Elena nuzzled him with her nose "Be honest." "I eat before I'm with you." Elijah replied. Elena nodded before latching her lips onto Elijah's neck making him moan just above a whisper. He let her do this as he moved one hand to her side and gently stroke her there getting a positive reaction.

Elena tightened her legs around him as she stopped kissing his neck and moved to his lips. His lips were incredibly soft and felt like clouds against hers. Elijah slid his tongue in Elena's mouth and was turned on by the way she accepted it in her mouth. She sucked on it for a bit before moving her tongue into his mouth. She could feel him against her and it felt good. Elijah moved them so Elena's back was against a wall.

Elijah moved his lips away from Elena's and trailed them down her jaw to her neck. He remembered when Elena said she liked having his lips on her skin. He moved his lips slowly over her sensitive skin on her neck. It made her moan and he loved this response.

Elijah trailed the back of his hand down the soft skin of Elena's arm as he continued to kiss her neck. "Elijah" Elena moaned as he kissed her neck. "Yes?" he replied taking a break from her now marked skin. Elena didn't say anything, but Elijah could see what was wrong. "Too fast?" he asked and again she didn't answer, but he gave her a smile "That's okay, Elena." She gave a weak smile as he backed away from the wall and let her feet touch the ground.

Elijah didn't break contact though. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and looker her in the eyes "What would you like to do now?" Elena bit her lip and shrugged "I'd like to go outside, I haven't really gotten to do that much." Elijah smirked and nodded "I can do that…. I have a acre of woods behind my house. Would you like to walk through it and just talk?" Elena smiled "Yes, I'd love to just take a moment and enjoy life."

It wasn't until that moment that Elena realized she didn't have shoes with her. Elijah had carried her here; she hadn't thought to grab shoes. She bit her lip. She felt like she had just ruined the whole plan. She turned to Elijah and told him, but he laughed "I'm not about to let this date slip away. Allow me to carry you?" Elena thought about it for a minute "Alright, Fine." Elijah had already changed his normal suit for a navy blue shirt and black pants.

He bent down for Elena and waited for her to climb on. Once she was in place he began walking. Elena laid her chin on Elijah's shoulder as they walked into the trees. "Have you ever walked through here?" Elena asked as Elijah walked gracefully without making much noise. "I have actually. I have a few favorite spots" "Can I see them?" Elijah thought for a minute "I'll show you one every time you come over. That way I know you'll come back."

Elena laughed and Elijah smiled "I love your laugh." Elena smiled and kissed Elijah's cheek as a thank you. They continued walking in a normal pace to his first spot. It was just like all the other spots. It looked like just a normal place. "Why is this one of your favorite spots?" Elena asked as she looked around not understanding. Elijah smirked before jumping and landing gently on a branch. He moved Elena so she could sit on the branch.

He sat in front of her and trailed his finger over a mark that was in the tree. "This is a date, 12/01/82. It was the day I first found this spot. I'm not sure why, but I love this spot." Elena smiled as she trailed her finger over the date "I made sure to re-carve the date every time I visit it." Elijah smiled softly as he took Elena's hand and held it. He began to explain how he found this spot.

"I was bored one day and my brother Niklaus was being a brat, so I walked out. I just started walking and this was one of the first places I found that I could find peace in. It was the first place I found where I could get away from my family. They never knew about this spot, I guess they just assumed that I was out partying or something. I love this spot." The whole time Elijah was telling his story Elena was smiling.

"Thank you Elijah for showing me this spot. I know it is important to you" as she said this she moved closer to Elijah and kissed him on the cheek. They stayed up there in silence for another few minutes before Elijah took Elena in his arms and jumped down from the tree. "So how do you keep up with where this tree is?" Elena asked. She didn't see any marker of sorts.

Elijah stopped walking at that moment he hadn't ever really thought about it before he just kinda knew where the tree was. "You know… I don't really know." Elena laughed "Alright." She leaned her head against his shoulder as he walked them back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know this story hasn't been updated in a long time, but I hope the ones who are still here enjoy this chapter. Don't worry there should be more to come.**

* * *

Even though Elena was supposed to be lying low she had decided to go to school. She had most classes with Stefan and she just knew Damon would be nearby the whole day. That wasn't what made her feel safe though. She knew Elijah would never let her get hurt for real. She trusted him with all she had. After all she didn't have reason not to.

All throughout school Caroline was constantly hounding Elena. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen that day and Stefan was unusually clingy. They weren't together anymore, but he was still acting like the protective boyfriend. It was really annoying how he thought Elena needed him every second of the day. She mostly understood why, she always seemed to be the target for everyone.

After school ended Elena had full plans to drive herself straight home and just pass out on her bed, but Stefan stopped her. "Hey…" He said slowly. Elena sighed "Unless there is something urgent you need to talk to me about, I'm going home." "Please, Elena. We haven't really talked much and I just want to make sure your okay." Elena sighed and rubbed her forward a bit "Stefan… you have Katherine now. I'm over it." She gave him a soft smile to show she didn't have any hard feelings.

Stefan pulled her in for a quick hug before walking away. She watched him for a second and then headed to her car to go home. She wasn't surprised to see Elijah on her bed waiting. She smiled "All I want to do right now is be in your arms." She kicked her shoes off and flopped on her back. Elijah scooted closer and slides an arm under her, so he could hold her. She places a hand and her head on his chest. "So what did you do today?" She asked. Elijah's mind flashed to what he did that day.

* * *

He had switched out his usual suit for jeans and a light grey t-shirt. Despite what people would say, he actual did own clothes outside of suits. He hadn't liked that Elena wanted to go to school, but he was nearby if she needed him. He strongly believed she was able to hold her own, and he had seen her strength before. The Salvatore boys seemed to think she was completely feeble. He knew better. After all he had been helping her train.

Her strength didn't compare to a vampire, but it was better than nothing. He also didn't trust the Salvatore brothers to protect her. He was sitting in one of the bigger trees behind the school. He had spent the day keeping an eye out for trouble and also he carved a ton of little birds out of soap. He had slowly created 10 to show a bird spreading its wings. It was something he had learned about 120 years ago. It was quite enjoyable.

* * *

"Well other than what I told you I would be doing, I made those." Elijah said as he pointed to her dresser. There was a collection of birds starting from sitting to wings fully spread sitting on her dresser. "Wow" Elena said as she went over to see the birds. She picked up the one with the wings fully spread and examined the wings. "Elijah… these are amazing." Elijah was still in her bed "Thank you. I can teach you if you'd like." Elena turned and gave him her genuine smile "I'd love to be able to do that."

Elijah patted the bed to signal her to come back. Elena slide back in her original spot as they talked about his soap sculptures. Elena was excited to learn how to do that and Elijah agreed to show her how to do it after school the next day. "So what other cool things can you do?" Elena asked. Elijah chuckled a bit "Elena, I'm one of the oldest vampires. There isn't much I haven't learned to do." Elena nudged him with her hip "Way to brag." Elijah smiled and pulled her closer.

"Is there anything else you would like to learn?" Elena went quiet as she thought about all the things she wished she could be able to do. "Let's just start with the soap carving and go from there. I'm not exactly a quick learner." Elijah laughed and pulled her closer so he could wrap his other arm around her "Sounds good. I should be going though because your aunt is about to ask you to help with supper."

He kissed her quickly, but it still sent shivers all over her body. He vanished leaving her on the bed just as Jenna opened the door. "Wanna help with supper?" Jenna asked looking tired. "Sure" Elena replied as she stood up and followed her down.

The next day Elena was slow to get up. She felt very sluggish and found she didn't want to go to school. Her attendance was normally good, but the last thing she needed was for her friends wondering if she ran off again. Besides she had soap carving to look forward to. Though the day dragged by incredibly slow Elena stuck it out.

Once she got home Elena made her way to her room. Elijah was not there waiting like she thought. Her heart sunk a bit before she saw the note that was on her bed. - Classroom 401b. She left a note for Jenna before returning to school. She found Elijah sitting in an old classroom. It wasn't used for anything, but art. This semester as well as last semester art wasn't offered. They were still having trouble finding someone who taught art.

"Have a seat." Elijah gestured to a table that had been set up with two bars of soap, a butter knife, and a bowl. Once she was seated he began to teach her how to start into the soap. She had decided that a heart would be the easiest. Elijah watched as Elena started taking away some of the soap. He had told her to do small strokes and only to take off a little at a time.

"This is more time consuming than I thought it would be." Elena said as she continued to focus on the point of her heart. The heart had proven more difficult then she had imagined. She had been at it for about half an hour and the heart wasn't perfect, but it wasn't terrible. Once Elena decided it was complete she held it up to examine it.

The two curves of the heart were different lengths and the middle of it had a small chunk taken out where Elena had accidentally chipped further into the soap then she intended. Elijah smiled "It's beautiful." Elena laughed "No, it is all misshaped." Elijah took the small heart from her and looked at it. He smiles and hands it back "Not everything that is perfect is beautiful." Elena looked at her heart then at Elijah "Thank you" she finally said. As Elijah cleaned up the small mess she had made, Elena found herself looking at her heart. The more she did, the more she loved it.

When Elena got home she placed the heart with the birds before going to help Jenna with supper. It wasn't late when Elena was done doing the dishes from dinner, but that never stopped her from being tired. She went up to her room and laid on her bed and just let her thoughts run wild for a bit. She had been through so much since her parents died. She honestly didn't know how she handled it most of the time. Sure she never did it alone, but at a certain point didn't a girl have enough to deal with? There was only so much she could handle after all.

At 8 Elena got up and headed to take a quick shower. While she was drying off she caught sight of a bar of soap. It wasn't used and it was the cheaper square kind that smelled surprisingly nice. Soap was soap right? She grabbed it and found a plastic knife in her kitchen before getting started. She didn't really know what she was making until she had started chipping away at it.

It ended up being a fish, small simple and no designs on it yet. She wanted to make it look more realistic, but she didn't want to mess it up. She was going to wait to add them in until after Elijah had taught her how to do it.

* * *

The rest of the school week went fairly smooth. Elijah had continued teaching Elena how to carve soap. She had showed him her fish and he taught her how to add designs. Her fish looked more like a fish, but Elena didn't feel like it was quite right. By the time the weekend rolled around Elena had made a heart, a fish, a duck and a dog. The dog took the longest and it looked the best. "You are getting really good at this." Elijah said as he looked at her growing soap collection on her dresser.

"Do you have a collection?" Elena asked suddenly curious. Elijah nodded 'I do… I tried to keep as many of them as I could, but once my collection grew too big I began selling them." "Can I see?" Elijah nodded "Someday." Elena nodded "As long as I will see them." After Elijah left about an hour later Elena found herself thinking about the words she had said.

She hadn't ever really thought about being a vampire before, sure she had thought about what it would be like to have incredible strength and be able to protect yourself, but to give up life? Elena was falling for Elijah, but forever was a big step. Elena rubbed her eyes and pushed the thought of changing out of her mind before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait. Honestly I just slacked off, but I have a few more ideas for this story. Let me know if this is something you all would like me to continue or should I wrap it up soon?**

 **Anyways, Enjoy [though this is a bit of a boring chapter]**

* * *

Elijah's first thought that following morning was of Elena. It was Monday again and he knew Elena would be getting ready for school. I sat up from my bed and took my small phone. They were so handy these little devices. He called Elena and it hardly rang twice before she answered. "Hey" came her cheery yet tired voice.

"Morning" he returned. The smile that formed over his face couldn't be helped. He simply loved her voice. "Will I see you this morning?" She asked sounding hopeful. "I had thought about it, but I wanted to make sure it was okay." At this point he was already dressed and waiting on her response. "Duh" she says before hanging up. He chuckles even though he knew she couldn't hear me. Even her sass made me smile.

He was there in less than 5 minutes. She had left her window open and was waiting on her bed. "Finally" she says with a hint of a smile. She stands and pulls him into her before he could get any words out. "I don't like falling asleep without you" she comments. He wraps his arms loosely around her "Have trouble sleeping?"

She pulls a few inches away, but leaves her arms around him. Her eyes wonder over Elijah's face as she thought "Mostly the waking up part. It isn't as much fun if I can't wake up to you." With that she leans up and presses her lips softly yet firmly against the graceful vampire's lips. He returned the loving gesture only moving his lips when she did. When she pulled away her cheeks were slightly pink.

He brushes his knuckles over her cheeks "It's cute when you blush." She moved her face into his touch, but didn't say anything. "Don't you have school?" he asks lightly to break the silence. Her eyes lock with his and she just barely whispers "I don't care." She punctuated her words with a surprisingly hard kiss.

It was much different than the soft and loving ones they had shared. This seemed to hold much more purpose. When she broke away she could see the confusion in his eyes. She gave him one of her soft smiles before explaining "I'd rather stay in bed with you." Elijah's eyes flick to the bed then back to her. He was perfectly okay with that, and if she got in trouble at school… well he had a strong _influence_ on people.

"If that's what you want" she nods quickly and rests her head against him. She hadn't gotten the best sleep since he was no longer beside her. He moved them to the bed with a grace only Elijah could achieve. They were tucked under the sheets and it wasn't long before she was passed out. He settled more into her bed feeling as relaxed as he would allow. He had missed holding her as she sleep. He listened to her quiet breathing for a long while before falling asleep.

He woke up to a faint creak. He was up and positioned himself out of sight, but in a place where he could see whoever entered. The bedroom door opened and Stefan looked over the sleeping Elena. He walked over and ran a finger over her cheek. Elijah almost stepped out purely from jealousy, but Elena woke up.

She pushed his hand away and sat up. Her face went sour as she looked at him "Why are you here?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "I was worried… you weren't at school and you weren't answering your phone. "Why did you have to come though?" she asked not even bothering to keep the hateful bite to her tone.

Elijah smirked at her tone. He always did admire her fiery attitude. "Well…" he began sounding surprised. "Caroline could have come, or Bonnie." He clenched his jaw "You can't hate me forever Elena." A smile curved her lips upward which shocked both Elijah and Stefan. "You misunderstood, Stefan. I don't hate you. That would require me caring and I simply haven't got the energy to care about you anymore."

It was harsh, but true. Elena didn't care about him anymore. She felt nothing towards him almost like he was a stranger. Elijah raised an eyebrow at this. Stefan was reaching for her, but she jerked away "Stefan" she warned lowly. His eyes narrow at her "Alright. I'll go. I was hoping you had forgiven me by now." Her eyes turned to him holding a new darkness to them.

"If I had cheated on you with Matt would you have forgiven me?" without pause Stefan answered "Of course I would have, I love you and I would have understood." Elena sighed heavily. Stefan took this as a sign that she was thinking about forgiving him. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, but s=again she shied from it. Her eyes locked with Elijah's and a smile formed over her face.

"Stefan I don't love you anymore." She said turning back to meet his hopeful eyes. He steps back and his eyes dart to the corner of the room. Elijah stepped out and they locked eyes. He almost laughed at the emotions that flashed over his features. He stays frozen for a moment before sighing. He looks at Elena briefly before vanishing.

Elena falls back on her bed feeling even more tired. Elijah stayed where he was unsure if he should approach her. He heard voices suddenly and recognized them as Damon and Stefan. This would go well he thought with sarcasm. "Elena… Damon is here." She sat up and slouched a bit so her elbows could rest on her knees. "Might as well deal with him now as well."

Damon entered the room at that moment. His eyes narrowed at Elijah and his jaw tightened. His eyes swept over Elena who looked like she was emotionally drained. He seemed to soften a bit at seeing her that way. The three pairs of eyes darted back and forth at everyone in silence. Elena spoke up first.

"Hi, Damon." He smiled at her and remained silent. Elijah seemed to know he was unwelcome in this particular situation. He stepped out and took the eavesdropping Stefan with him. He wasn't too pleased about that either.

Damon walked over and sat on the bed. Elena peered over at him "He makes me happy, Damon." He threw an arm over her and pulled her close "That's good to hear… so he is good to you?" She nods her head against his body "He protects me and makes me laugh. Damon… I'm not afraid to be around him." This surprises Damon.

"Were you scared around Stefan?" "Sometimes… I hated falling asleep not knowing if he'd turn on me. It was… terrifying." He voice was slow and quiet. "I had no idea" he says in a muffled voice. His lips were pressed against her head in a platonic manner. "Do you love him?" Elena didn't have to think about it, but she took her time answering "I fall more everyday." Damon squeezes her "Well if he ever hurts you, I will find a way to kill him. I'm tired of seeing you hurt. I already paid Damon back for what he did." Elena chuckled at his over protectiveness.

They stayed snuggled against each other as she told him about her many adventures with Elijah. He was quiet as he listened and only spoke to ask about her soap figures. He was beyond amazed at her talent. Elijah returned 30 minutes later, but Damon made no move to get up. At least not yet. "I'll let you get some sleep" he mumbles to Elena. She turns and wraps her arms around him "Thanks for being here" she says.

He knew she meant more than just in her room. He knew she meant being there to keep her safe. After all he loved her. It was a love that was more than family, but less than romantic. He wrapped his arms around her before allowing Elijah to take his place. He had to attend to his displeased brother.


End file.
